


Dark!August Head canon

by StarryNighty



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assault, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, implied forced intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: dark!August Walker x tall!Black Reader Head canon
Relationships: August Walker/Black Reader, August Walker/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Dark!August Head canon

August Walker loves to watch you walk. His tall little one. Your hips sway even if you don’t intend the motion. Your long legs give him imaginations of them wrapped around his head and down his back. That is, of course, when you weren’t bound.

  * Certainly he could still crush you without the bindings. 
  * _And there’s so much of you to dominate_. The thought of it drives him wild as he pulls your delicate arms behind your back. Binds your hands hard at the wrists and forces you on to your knees.
  * The fear in your eyes goes straight to his groin. Your simpering, music to his ears.
  * He places a finger over his lips. “Shush, little one,” A subtle smile flashes for a second before he then presses the pad of his finger against the rope gag splitting your lips. 
  * You hadn’t minded very well. August dragged the edge of his thumb under your sagging mouth down to your chin.
  * No matter. August’s patience's at this moment is tethered to your compliance moving forward. Not that this mattered either. No, perhaps it was the sheen of frightfulness in your eyes that gave him pause to enjoy fully. Or the artistry of the glint of wet at the corners of your mouth as it mimicked the watery glisten of your eyes. 
  * Your lips were still soft even now with the restraint. 
  * “I’m going to fuck your ass now.” 
  * Tears burst from your eyes as you shut them. He admires them coursing down your cheeks. He knows it has to burn deep, with the briny fluid irritating your supple skin. 
  * Your pain is his pleasure. 
  * “You shouldn’t have tried to escape. You’re hard headed. I like that. But you have to learn your lessons.”
  * August stepped from in front of you. The more you pulled on your wrists the tighter the rope in your mouth became. He stood there at your side. His hateful gaze still on you he shuffled with the belt, the button of his slacks and the zipper. 
  * He palmed himself with his right hand. Heavily groaning, he twisted fast up and down the long, thick shaft. You refused to look at him. With the flick of his wrist he smacked your face in his direction. 
  * You stared at the wet drip at the end of his cock. A satisfied sigh from him he stroked your cheek gently.
  * “This is going to hurt you, badly.” August took on the tone of protector and instructor. “I want you to remember why you’re receiving it. Do you understand?”
  * You didn’t move, or make a sound.
  * August’s hand smacked you again and you looked at him directly in the eyes.
  * The hardness in them solidifies. He smiled down at you, while still gripping his cock. And in a sigh, he spoke down at you, “There you are little one.” 
  * The room felt massive, though it was a simple bedroom, and with August towering above, the sensation of shrinking left you tingling. 
  * With his boot he kicked the ottoman in front, the soft side hitting you in the lower belly.
  * Behind you now, both hands on your shoulders, August shoved you down onto it. 
  * The air panted passed the rope in your mouth, your eyes glazed and focused on the door head of you. Your chin dug into the velvety fabric the moment August got to his knees behind you. 
  * Something wet and cold slathered on to your tight hole. And then without any warning something hot, fleshy pushed against it.
  * The scream through the rope doesn’t do the pain you felt justice. 
  * He fucked you hard. He held your shoulders and fucked you fast. 
  * And without thinking you did just what he asked. The pain repeated and with it the memory of your almost escape. 
  * August moaned while he pounded, his voice rockets you back to the moment he caught you.
  * Almost out the door, so very close to the freedom you longed for he grabbed. He held you hard, he nearly broke your wrist with the yank he pulled you back from the threat of escape. 
  * That pain in your wrist is still there. Being squeezed by the rope now and it felt like bone rubbing on bone. But it has nothing on the sinking, stretching hurt August has inside of you at this moment. 
  * You try to inch forward. It doesn’t pay off. Instead the ottoman pushes forward, you with it and with August, still inside of you, lands on top. 
  * The agonized roar of your yell has August cradling your head with one hand, his bristly beard presses against your jaw and cheek. The length of his body matches yours. Rough slacks brush against the backs of your naked legs, his boots -- the rubber around the sides digs into the sides of your feet.
  * Joined at the hips, pumping faster into you. With his other hand he spreads your ass apart, allows for the last few inches to carve their way into you.
  * “That’s it pretty girl..” he whispers.
  * The impromptu kiss to your cheek makes your vision blurry with tears.
  * “It’s almost over.” he assures.
  * August rocked his hips pointedly back into you with each thrust.
  * “Learn.” he jabbed in. “Don’t make-” he did it once more. “-me have to do this again.”
  * You laid there until the last bitter thrust. He held it there, inside you, his weight crushing the small little breaths he allowed for. 
  * Panting, his lips grazed the back of your ear, he kissed you again.
  * Out of breath he rasped, “Do you understand?” 
  * To the best of your ability, you nodded.
  * “Good. Then we can get started on the real work. I’ll have you carrying my child in no time.”




End file.
